Talk:Maya Santos/@comment-64.83.176.9-20150619163616/@comment-24669562-20150708233509
I agree! I too prefer Miguel to Maya. And I prefer Chrissy to her too as far as the female characters go. As I said on this link not too long ago https://www.fanfiction.net/r/11322503/ Maya, as you also kind of said, has good intentions, bless her heart, but she's very annoying and very insisting and just won't seem to take "NO" for an answer! Why can she not just leave Miguel alone and stay out of other people's businesses? I know she likes to think of others and help others and we should all do the same thing but she shouldn't force her help on anyone and she shouldn't be dragging her poor brother into things, especially after he says "NO!" or something like that. And why can she not just let the poor boy sleep! I mean if there was a fire in the building or if a tornado was coming or if one of there was a family emergency (like Rosa having to go to the hospital, I say that because my mother's been in and out of the hospital), that's one thing but Maya bothers Miguel for things that aren't that important. I mean sure someday we (not literally) are going to need her only she's not going to be there because we think she's a busy body, but still, she needs to back off! What I really don't appreciate is that she destroyed all of Miguel's sports stuff in the episode "When Maya met Andy." I know she was trying to look out for Andy and didn't want Miguel thinking only about himself but that was no reason for her to mess up his stuff! How would she like it if Miguel (or anyone else for that matter) messed up her stuff, especially when she wasn't going to do anything selfish? One right thing she did was interupt Miguel's video game in the episode "The Bet" Miguel was playing video games too long and needed a break, so say us all who play video games (I'm a video game player and computer game player myself, nothing wrong with it as long as it's kept in it's place) She was also right in the episode "I Got to be Miguel," when Miguel let Tito imitating him go to his head. I do like Maya, but she needs to mind her business. And Miguel needs to put his foot down and stand up to her but be assertive but firm and say "NO," and stick to it and not let her manipulate him. And he needs to stop letting her get him into trouble, him and their friends. I do have to hand it to her, she does have a way with animals, and I do like that she's very sympathetic. In fact I think I'm starting not to like that Miguel isn't as sympathetic as Maya and someday Maya may just save someone's life, who's blood could be on Miguel's hands! (I just thought of that.) I say Maya should continue being who she is but should try to tone it down a bit, and oh yeah, let Miguel sleep unless it's a real emergency.